


Passport

by apricity



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: lostsquee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spots a little gap between the bookshelf and the wall and edges into it sidewise, squeezed tight until suddenly the wall’s gone and she’s stumbling back. </p><p>Drabble written for lostsquee's quick fire challenge. Prompt: passport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passport

The front door squeaks, her heart races. She’s standing in the open and as good as caught.   
  
She spots a little gap between the bookshelf and the wall and edges into it sidewise, squeezed tight until suddenly the wall’s gone and she’s stumbling back.   
  
It’s like a giant closet. Sets of drawers, clothes, shoes, a coat bigger than she is.   
  
Game forgotten, she opens a drawers and pulls out a stack of little books.   
  
All different names, different pictures. But they’re all her dad.   
  
She stays, flipping through them for hours. The game goes on. Only Karl notices she’s missing.


End file.
